This Maximum Ride
by alexz1jude
Summary: AU..Sequel to The Famous Maximum Ride. Max is going on tour and Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total are coming along. What happens when they get kidnapped from the tour bus somewhere in California? Something life changing happens to them. FAX
1. Prologue

This Maximum Ride

**Prologue - Max POV**

Do you really think forever lasts forever? Well it doesn't. Have you ever thought that you could have your whole life flipped around before your eyes? Well you can. Did you ever think that life could change so drastically but you could still have some things that are the same? Well that one's true too. But do you know what it's like to never know if you're safe in life? I, Maximum Ride, and my family/friends do and we're trying to change that.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I'm saying this once..JP owns Maximum Ride and I don't. And xx-fazzems-xx suggested the plot I'm using. Remember I still could use some songs since I still want to work them in here, so suggest some. Oh and I might change the title. Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I type it, which will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 1 – Max POV**

"'City Stop' is doing amazing on the charts!" Jude exclaimed. Fang and I were helping her and Tommy record the tracks for Jude's new album since she had helped with mine over the past month or so.

"Max and Nick, D has some news for you after we record 'Don't You Dare'." Tommy said once we were in studio 3.

"Mmmkay. Now Jude get in the booth." I smiled.

She walked into the booth, grabbed headphones, and walked to the mic just like I did when I was recording.

"'Don't You Dare' in 5, 4, 3," 2, 1.

_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain, could wash away  
Wash away, the pain. _

_Just one ray of sun  
To warm my skin_

_and  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in _

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

_It seems so close to me,  
But still beyond my reach,  
Calling me  
and playing hide and seek._

_Look behind that door  
I'm the one you've been searching for  
And I'm not a little girl anymore_

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

_Don't wander 'round looking for someone to replace me  
Don't wander 'round wasting the rest of your life  
Don't wander 'round waiting for someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice_

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is, I'd follow you  
I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change,  
Your mind_

_  
Don't__ change your mind_

_Don't change your mind_

It didn't take very long for Jude to record the song. Just give that girl a mic and she'll work wonders.

"We're going to start mixing this and you 2 go see D now." Tommy said.

"Okay." I grabbed Fang and we left to go to D's office.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter was just supposed to symbolize how things haven't changed. I promise it will change and there will be longer chapters. And 'Don't You Dare' is by Alexz Johnson. Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 2 - Max POV**

I knocked on D's door as I walked right in since his office door was open.

"You needed us?" I asked.

"Max, Nick. I've got some news for you two." He said while we walked to his desk where he was currently sitting.

"So we've heard." I heard Fang mutter to himself.

"What is it?" I asked Darius.

"See for yourself." He handed me a piece of paper. I looked over it, knowing Fang was looking at the paper over my shoulder, and noticed about 5 locations typed out with times and other information on it too. I recognized some of the names on the list from when Jude was telling me about her first tour.

"I'm going on tour?" I barely contained my excitement.

D nodded. "California, Montana, Illinois, New York, Montreal, and back. It's a pretty small tour and pretty wide but there are multiple venues at each place. " D informed me and I was close to bursting.

"How long will this take?" Fang asked.

"Three weeks."

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"You two. And since Jude and Tommy can't come because of Jude's album, you can bring 4 people on the bus. And that should be enough for your family members, if I'm correct." I nodded and he continued. "You don't have to worry about the parents because I'll handle it and I'll make sure that there's someone to watch you guys."

"So Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel are coming with me on tour?"

"Well I'm assuming they will be fine on the tour bus, so yeah." D answered.

"What about Nudge's new dog, Total?" Fang asked.

"I trust there won't be any accidents." We nodded. Total wasn't a puppy since Nudge's parents had bought him from an owner who was too old to handle having a pet anymore. Total was really quiet though, and he was trained before they had bought him. "Then it's fine." D added.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No. You guys should go home and pack now since the tour bus leaves at noon tomorrow."

"I'm going on tour!" I exclaimed, finally letting it out. I heard D chuckling while we walked out.

"I'm going on tour!" I yelled into studio 3. Actually I had started to yell it into the 2 studios before this one but Fang had stopped me and practically had to drag me to studio 3.

"Congrats." Jude said while Tommy was chuckling. She came up and gave me a hug.

"When do you leave?" She asked me.

"Tomorrow. Which means we're leaving now to go pack. And D said you can't come." I pouted.

"Aww stupid album." She pouted with me.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in 3 weeks."

"You're still going to miss me recording my album."

"We'll be back to help finish it up."

"I want tons of songs from you to describe the tour. I want to actually feel like I'm with you." She said in her 'I'm not kidding' voice.

"There'll be tons." I answered back.

"Now go home and pack. For Carlisle's sake, your very first tour is tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and left to go to Fang's house.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I typed up chapter 3 too but I don't plan on posting for a few days since I'd like to write chapter 4 first. And it's 2 full pages of dialogue and another page with a song on it. Now I'm reading The Other Boleyn Girl and if you read it you should know how long it is. I want to try and finish it soon so I can give it back to my friend because I know other people are waiting to read it behind me. And then I'm seeing the movie. I promise to give you the chapter over the weekend or before then. And also I've been thinking and I want to set up some kind of page where I can post any MR news but could use some help in that, so if anyone knows anything about making webpages or would like to help PM me. And I'll add song links onto my profile tomorrow. Review**


	4. Chapter 3

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 3 – Max POV**

"Mom." Fang yelled.

"Yes." His mother, Anne, yelled back from the kitchen. We walked in there to notice she was doing the dishes.

"You guys are home early." She said.

"Well we're going on tour and leaving tomorrow. Did Darius talk to you? He said he would." Fang said to her. She shut the water off and turned around to face us, drying her hands on a towel.

"He did." Anne confirmed, "And everyone has permission to go. Even Total." She laughed at that.

I hugged her, "Can you believe I'm going on my first tour?!"

"Of course I can. I remember when you started singing. Everyone loved you." I frowned. Not everyone had. My mother, Valencia Martinez, had said my singing voice sucked. She had actually flat out told me that I meant nothing to her, that I was just a crack baby. So I started coming here 24/7 and eventually all my stuff had been moved here too. I've always wished Anne was my real mom and ever since that last talk with my mother she pretty much had been. But I'm still glad she wasn't because if it was like that I'd be Fang's sister. And I know that would be horrible and everything would be different.

"Have they started packing yet?" I asked as my mood brightened again.

"No. They all know but I'm going to help them pack when I'm done with the dishes. Why don't you guys go start? We wouldn't want you two to be late tomorrow." She suggested.

"Mmmkay. And then we'll help you pack the kids up." I said before we went upstairs to Fang's room.

"So what do we need?" I asked him once we brought the suitcases out. It was actually pretty amazing we had luggage considering we've never been out of Toronto before.

"Um...clothes." Fang answered.

"Helpful." I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you want? You want me to tell you how many pairs of bras and underwear to take?"

"Sure." I smirked.

"Ok fine. Don't bring any. Hell, I'd rather you not have any on. Easy access." Both of our faces turned red. I was pretty sure he was kidding since we hadn't even had sex yet.

"Fine. Why not throw your underwear out too. And hell, why not the rest of your clothes too? I'd love to admire the view." I realized what I had just said after I said it and I felt my face turn even redder than it was before. My face was probably fire engine red by now. I quickly turned around so my back was facing him and pretended to go on with finding more clothes.

"Well we might as well throw the rest of your clothes out too? We can live like the Amish and become raging sex fiends." I turned around to notice he still had a straight face on.

"You know, we will have to talk about this sometime." I said truthfully.

"I know Max." He sighed. "Later."

Truth be told, I'd been on the pill for a while now. I did know it would only be a matter of time and I wanted to be ready.

I focused back on my work and banished my mind to think about Fang.

Even though I'd never been on tour I could guess what to bring, despite my question to Fang before. Most of my knowledge was from Jude. The rest of it was just plainly a wild guess.

We were done packing shortly.

"Let's go help the kids pack and then we'll talk." I told Fang.

We ran into Anne in the hallway.

"What did you need help with?" I asked.

"Well Angel and Gazzy are already packed. And Iggy doesn't need much help. Nudge is coming over soon and we'll bring her to the bus tomorrow morning. And we're all going out to dinner. Except you two don't have to go because I know you probably have work to do." She said.

"Okay," I started, "I have to see if D minds the songs I use. But I know I'll probably have to rehearse. Too bad though. Bring me back some leftovers?" I asked, pouting for the second time that day.

"Of course. And I'll see if I can find some chocolate chip cookies to take will you tomorrow."

"I seriously love you. How about we all have breakfast tomorrow together?"

"Of course Max. And you know you need to be at G Major by noon tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Of course." Fang answered.

"Well you two have fun tonight." She said and then started walking down the hall. I could have sworn I saw her turn around and wink at me but it could've been my imagination.

"Looks like we're not of service tonight." Fang smirked as we walked back into his room.

"So now," I started awkwardly.

"I've been thinking – "

"I'm on the pill." I blurted out, interrupting him in the process. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Well we're both ready then." He said.

"Guess so." I smiled despite the redness of my face. And then I started cracking up.

"What?" Fang asked.

"We're really made for each other." I took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh Carlisle, your mom winked at me. She knows."

"Well that's awkward." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's never speak of this again." I suggested.

"You're right. Never." He agreed.

"And now we wait." I said.

"And now we wait." He repeated.

"I'm gonna call D about the songs." I said as I pulled out my cell phone.

After a quick call I found out that I could do pretty much whatever songs I wanted as long as I played most of my hits too.

"Why don't we at least rehearse some now? Since we'll be busy later."

"Good idea, any new songs?" He asked.

"There is always a new song." I smiled.

"Of course there is. What's it called?"

"Hallelujah." I answered him.

"Need any music?"

"Maybe but not right now."

_Somehow everything's gonna fall_

_Right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all_

_Fall faster every day_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Will God make it fly_

_Faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Holding onto patience_

_Wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well we could watch it fly_

_And just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_And we've got time on our hands_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but_

_Got nothing but_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh let's make it last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah_

By the time we rehearsed most of the songs it was nearly 7:00 PM. To tell you the truth I was kind of nervous. But at the same time I wasn't, if you know what I mean.

And as it turns out I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**And I'm not writing that scene. I'm going to do a chapter with the morning after so I need a song. It should be about love and happiness. And I've already gotten the chapter written, I just need that song. Review.**

**Song: Hallelujah by Paramore**


	5. Chapter 4

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 4 – Max POV**

I woke up in a happy daze the next morning. I was in such a good mood and I really had to just write a song about it. I laughed when I noticed the notebook, already opened, and a pen on the table beside me. I made sure I didn't wake Fang up, who was sound asleep right next to me. He was currently tangled up in sheets, much like myself. I pulled the sheets tighter around me and grabbed the notebook and started writing.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feelin_

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while_

I kept looking over to Fang during the whole time I was writing 'Bubbly' (that's what I chose to call it). I glanced at him again just as I finished writing the last line and noticed that his eyes were open and he was smiling at me.

"Hey." I whispered, smiling back and gave him a kiss. I was about to pull away but he held me to him.

"Hey." Fang whispered back when he let me go. Well, we hadn't actually moved apart but our lips were no longer connected.

"How was your night?" I asked casually.

"Great. The best ever. It should happen again sometime."

"It will. And I can guarantee it." I said and then kissed him again.

"So what were you writing?" He asked.

"A song."

"There's always a song." He smiled.

"Here." He sat us both up so that I was sitting in his lap and I handed him the paper. I tried not to stare at his toned chest so instead I started kissing up and down his bare chest.

"You know, that's kinda distracting." Fang said.

I looked up and him and smiled but stopped kissing his chest. "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"It's really amazing." He said, smiling once again, before capturing my lips with his again.

* * *

**The song was Bubbly by Colbie Caillat...**

**I really am sorry for taking so long to update, but I do however have only good news for you. I'm on writing chapter 10 right now so that means I'm still 5 chapters ahead of what needs to be typed. I'll try to type up another chapter tonight, but chapter 5 is pretty long so I don't know whether or not I'll have it up tonight or not.**

**If you review I'll give you a preview from the next chapter..and that means that if I don't get reviews I won't post another chapter tonight for sure. So review.**


	6. NOT a chapter BUT still IMPORTANT

**This isn't a chapter, but the results do matter for This Maximum Ride.**

**-**

**Vote in the poll in my profile because I'm gonna need the results pretty soon. The question to the poll is, do you want Iggy to be blind? If you can't vote in the poll feel free to PM me or review with your choice.**

**--Sarah**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I've got an announcement about ages before you read the chapter..I changed them. Gazzy's 10, Iggy's 14, Max and Fang are 17, Angel is 8, and Nudge is 9.**

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 5 – Max POV**

We made it to the G Major parking lot with only 5 minutes to spare. I had been thinking about everything that had happened in last 24 hours, including something that only happened an hour ago.

_--flashback--_

_It was 11AM when we decided to get up and get ourselves dressed._

_"Fang, have you seen the bra I was wearing yesterday?" I asked._

_He looked up guiltily. "Maybe." I followed his gaze and to the ceiling fan where my bra was hanging off of._

_"How do you expect me to get it down? Do you think I'm just gonna leave it there for anyone to see while we aren't even in Toronto?" I asked him._

_"Calm down. Just get on my shoulders and reach for it." He said and sat on the bed so I could easily climb onto his shoulders. From there he stood up and walked over so we were right under the blade of the fan my bra was hanging from. Think about how I looked, only wearing jeans, sitting on my boyfriend's shoulders with him in the same state of dress._

_I quickly got down and we finished getting dressed before we left._

_--end of flashback--_

Yes it's been a very strange morning, but hey, tour is supposed to be memorable and everything that's happened before it has only made it more memorable.

Pretty soon we were on the road to Death Valley, California (well we'd be stopping before that but you get what I'm saying). The first few hours were spent talking. And the only reason we were talking so much is because Nudge kept the conversation going. Every few hours we also had to stop and let Total do his business. I can't help but think that, it's a good think he can't talk. I have no clue why though since he's been very well behaved. He did spend some of the time whining, I think he was afraid of the bus, but he's shut up about it.

_--5 hours in the bus (5:00 PM)—_

"I spy with my little eye something green." Iggy said. We've been pretty much bored, having been on a bus for around 5 hours now. I was kind of anxious to play my first gig. I was always like that before playing in front of a crowd though.

"Hmmm, I don't know, could it be the scenery?" Gazzy asked sarcastically.

Iggy banged his head on the table that was in front of him. "Yep" I heard.

"Oh, I know," Angel's face brightened, "I overheard this girl in my class talking about this game called truth or dare. Can we play?"  
"Anything," Gazzy said, "How do we play?"

"Ummm..." Angel tried.

"You pick truth or dare when you're called on. Truth someone asks you a question and you have to answer it, dare someone tells you something and you have to do it. And if you refuse to do it there's usually something bad you have to do instead that we pick before." I supplied.

"What should the thing be?" Gazzy asked.

"How about whoever doesn't do it has to obey whatever anyone else says during the rest of the tour." Nudge suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Who starts?" Gazzy asked.

"How about Angel since she suggested it." I thought out loud.

Everyone agreed again.

"Okay," Angel started and turned to her brother, "Truth or dare Gazzy?"

"Dare!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"I dare you to..." Angel though for a second before continuing. "Lick Total."

"Ew." Nudge said making a disgusted face.

Gazzy just leaned over and licked Total on the nose. I swear even the dog made a face. Gazzy leaned back in his seat and wiped his tongue on his hand.

"Iggy, my man, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Iggy said.

"Hmm. Okay. I dare you to give Nudge a kiss."

Iggy shrugged and gave Nudge a kiss on the cheek. No one said anything more about it but Nudge looked like she was about to faint.

"Now this is a truth or dare for 2 people. And I already know you can do that. So Max, Fang truth or dare?" Iggy asked.

"Dare." We both answered immediately.

"Thought so. I dare you 2 to kiss, on the lips, for at least 20 seconds."

I shrugged. I probably should have looked more scared to be kissing my best friend, considering no one else knew about us. But actually maybe it was time they knew. We just didn't want anything to try and change or separate us. But I trust them all not to go all freaky and instead just be happy for us.

**Fang POV**

"Thought so. I dare you 2 to kiss, on the lips, for at least 20 seconds."

I felt Max shrug beside me. I thought the rest of them weren't supposed to know about us. Really, I don't even remember why. Well, I do but it really doesn't matter much. If Max had been a good actress she would act like she's scared shitless right now. But she never really was that great of an actress. We all pretty much know that she can't have that singer/actress duo but I love her for not being exactly perfect. I still don't know how I ever deserved her though.

We both calmly shared a very chaste kiss. There were kids in the room and they did not need those images imprinted into their brains.

"Time." Gazzy said we separated from each other.

"By the way we're together." Max said before asking, "Truth or dare, Nudge?"

**Nudge POV**

Like, oh my gawd! This is the best truth or dare game I've ever played. Not that I've ever played truth or dare before, 'cause I haven't. I probably should have though. But seriously! Iggy kissed me! But I don't think he likes me like I like him. I mean, I'm 5 years younger than him. There was no reason for him to be crushing on me like I'm crushing on him. Angel was even the only person who knew. I was very proud of myself for not telling anyone else. Usually I can't tell me anything!

I do think I almost fainted when Iggy kissed me. I'm sure I looked like it, I was even feeling a little bit lightheaded. I didn't even know what Max and Fang's dares were. But I managed to pull myself back to hear "Truth or dare, Nudge?" come out of Max's mouth.

Hmm...Since no one's picked truth yet, as far as I know, maybe I will.

"Truth."

"Okay, anyone else can ask Nudge 1 question." Max said.

What! She was just throwing it out there? Was she crazy? Someone might ask me if I like Iggy! Part of the reason I picked truth was because I knew Max wouldn't ask that.

"Do you like..." Angel started saying. Crap, she wouldn't ask if I liked him, would she? "Cheese?"

"What! I thought you were gonna ask...! Gawd."

"Answer the question, Nudge." Angel said, smiling kinda evil-y if you ask me.

"Yes, I do. Gouda is the best."

"No, Swiss is the best. Gouda tastes disgusting." Gazzy said.

"No, it's not." I argued.

"Yes, it is." He argued back. What was with him?

"Not."

"Is."

"Is." I said hoping to trick him.

"Not."

"Ha!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Tricker McTricker!" Gazzy yelled pointing right back at me.

"They're so cute." I heard Max whisper to Fang.

I whirled around to face her. "You should be talking."

"I am talking and I can." She leaned in to kiss Fang.

"What! For how long?" I yelled.

"A few months now. Didn't you hear me say that before?" She asked laughing a little.

"Oh." I sat down defeated. And then I remembered my argument with Gazzy before.

"Gouda is the best." I said.

"No, it's not." He said.

"Is." Which started this argument again.

* * *

**First, the poll is tied right now between skipping the experiment and Iggy being blind. So if you haven't voted already do now. And I wrote this chapter to establish more bonds between them. And I'm gonna type up some songfics before typing up another chapter. But the next 2 chapters are short so they shouldn't take all that long to type. Review.**


	8. Chapter 6

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 6 – Max POV**

It's been a pretty long day. Especially with Nudge and Gazzy randomly arguing about cheese for the past few hours. It was around 7:30PM when I finished writing a song (does it really surprise you that I wrote a song?). Anyway I started singing it. It didn't relate to tour right now all that much but the words just flowed out.

_Late at night  
Hear the song spinnin' in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep at all  
Thinking bout all my stuff  
Missin' my own bed and all my friends  
But it's too late to call_

_Hangin' out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waiting's such a drag until the band kicks in_

_I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm gettin' it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be, baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time_

_Pour it out  
every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should  
with all these lost souls following  
Waiting all day until this begins  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in_

_I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm gettin' it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be, baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time, yeah_

_Maybe when this is over  
I'll understand  
What I got right here in my hands  
Yeah_

_Baby, Oh  
Oh Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels roll down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm gettin' it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be, baby  
Take my sweet time  
I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time, yeah yeah_

_In my own sweet time  
Yeah, yeah  
In my own sweet time  
Yeah_

"Max, that's amazing." Nudge said, "Not that all your other songs aren't amazing too, because they are, but that was amazing. When are you gonna record it? Are you even gonna record it at all?"

"Wow, Nudge. You have a way with words." Gazzy said. She just smiled at him.

"Thanks Nudge. I'll probably record it when we get back." I answered

_--8:00--_

"We might as well look at the hotel info." I said pulling out the packet D had given us.

"Are we staying in Chicago? Jude said Edward Cullen was born there? Who even is that? She talks about him all the time." Nudge asked.

"Yeah, Nudge. We're staying at the Congress Plaza Hotel in Chicago, Illinois in the Presidential Suite that has a lakefront view. And Edward Cullen is a character in a book called Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. And if she starts obsessing over someone named Jack Force it's a character from Blue Bloods." I said.

"Oh." She said and returned to the game she was playing with Angel.

_--8:30--_

Yep, it was around 8:30 by the time we stopped. And we were pretty hungry. We hurried up to out hotel suite and planned on ordering room service when we got up there. Before ordering we took a look around the suite. There were 2 separate bedrooms with a king sized bed in each. Angel and Nudge had claimed one of the bedrooms while Gazzy and Iggy claimed the other. Surprisingly they've been a lot closer lately. Well anyways, that left Fang and me with the good ol' pullout couch.

I'll spare you most of the details about our night in the Congress Plaza – we ate, we showered, we watched Across The Universe on Pay Per View, and we fell asleep.

Pretty fun.

* * *

**That was actually better than I thought it would be and longer than I had written originally. I'll try and post chapter 7 tonight but one thing, does anyone know any songs that will go with being on tour? And the Iggy poll is still up so vote if you haven't, results are still tied. Oh and another thing that doesn't have to do with the fanfic...If you haven't read Twilight or Blue Bloods you really have to. Twilight is by Stephenie Meyer and Blue Bloods is by Melissa de la Cruz. Review.**


	9. Chapter 7

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 7 – Max POV**

The next day we left before noon. It was more like 10 o'clock when we left. The whole day was pretty uneventful though. All we did was keep ourselves busy until we were able make it to tonight's stop. But I will admit that there were some more arguments about cheese between Nudge and Gazzy. They just wouldn't let it go. Angel even joined in sometimes. Iggy, Fang, and I mostly played card games. Actually, we mostly played poker and used just about anything we could find to use as poker chips.

There did happen to be one weird thing that happened to Total though. It was after I had mentioned something about how we found enough chips. And then Total came up and ate one. It was almost as if he could hear me. And the outcome of Total eating one of our chips? He had swallowed a silver coin thing one of us had found at the hotel so let's just say he's still hacking.

That night we stayed at the Hotel Monaco Denver in Colorado. We stayed in the Mediterranean Suite for the night. Room assignments were also the same as they were at the Congress Plaza since the suite was basically built the same way.

Our routine from last night was the same as the night before, we even watched Across The Universe again. Little did I know that my life would drastically change tomorrow.

* * *

**I know it's really short. But I had to do it since they weren't to California yet. Anyway next chapter you get a little history lesson and the plot moves forward. I'll try to get it typed up today. Review.**


	10. Chapter 8

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 8 – Max POV**

The next day we started out at around 10 in the morning again and were staying the night in the Amargosa Hotel in Death Valley, California.

"What kind of a name is Death Valley anyway? It's like all death-y in a valley, you know?" Nudge asked.

"Actually, Nudge, the valley received its name in 1849's during the California Gold Rush by emigrants who sought to cross the valley on their way to the gold fields." Gazzy stated.

Crickets. We all stared at him.

"What? I paid attention for once in history class." He defended himself. "So sue me." I heard him mumble.

"Really?" Nudge asked, "'Cuz I think you looked it up on that laptop in your lap. You never pay any attention. It's why you always get C's in school. And then get grounded for it."

"Fine. I'm on Wikipedia." Gazzy admitted and turned the laptop around so we could see the screen.

"You know another thing?" Nudge started and Gazzy turned the laptop back around. "Badwater Basin. Death Valley and Badwater Basin. It's like some kind of evil omen. Why can't I see that movie?"

"The site itself consists of a small spring-fed pool of water next to the road; however, the accumulated salts of the surrounding basin make it undrinkable, thus the name 'Badwater'." Gazzy read off.

"Still an omen of evil."

"And the basin is at the lowest sea level in the US, -282 feet." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, yeah." We all chorused and then started laughing.

_--somewhere in Death Valley--_

"Max, it's really creepy here." Angel said by my side.

"I know sweetie. We'll be at the hotel soon."

"I could of sworn I saw a helicopter up ahead. But now I don't see it. Maybe it's in the basin. I'm just going crazy, aren't I. 'Cuz I really hope I am." Nudge said.

We were all really creeped out. "It'll be fine." I reassured them.

But I didn't know how wrong I was. Suddenly the bus stopped and the door opened.

"Hello Maximum." I heard...

* * *

**And it's all thanks to Kelli I typed up right now. I don't know if I'll get the chance to type up another chapter or not..But I can get caught up in typing next week since I have spring break. And by the way the poll is closed. I'll give you the results after I get to the chapter where it's used. You'll get a quote from the next chapter if you review!**

**--Sky(or Sarah)**


	11. Chapter 9

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 9 - Max POV**

"Hello Maximum." I heard before I saw an old-looking guy step onto the bus. A few bulky people-like wolf things stepped on after him.

"Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't believe something like this could happen on my first tour.

"My name is Jeb Batchelder, Maximum. But you may know me better as your father." I swear my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"That's not possible. This so called _father_ I have _abandoned_ my mother before I was even born. He's probably lying face down in some ditch somewhere drunk out of his mind."

"So, how is Valencia?" He asked, smiling a very evil smile, "I hope she's well. I wouldn't want her not to be, especially after how she reacted after I told her about my work."

"As far as I'm aware of both of my slimes of parents don't talk to me, so how should I know?" I responded, "So if you want to know about Slime #2 you could ask her. But wait she's most likely high."

"I've heard great things about you Maximum." Jeb said, "That is why you've been chosen."

"Chosen for what? What is your job?" I asked.

"You'll find out in due course. You all will." He dismissed my questions with a wave of his hand. "But for now."

I watched as this Jeb guy threw a silver ball directly in front of us and before I knew it some kind of green, noxious gas was quickly filling the van. I now noticed that Jeb had on an oxygen mask. Those were the last things I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**So I'm sorry for taking so long to type it up. I'm gonna finish typing what I have so maybe you might get another chapter tonight..That is if I get some reviews. Now there is one thing I'm not so sure of..My Max comebacks seem a little mean and I was wondering if any of you people reading had any tips or suggestions for writing good Max insults. Thanks. Maybe if you review you might get a quote from the next chapter. Review.**

**Oh and read and review my Blue Bloods ff (called Sneaking Out). Thanks!**

**--Sarah**


	12. Chapter 10

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 10 – Max POV**

I felt funny. Restricted. Like I couldn't move. I opened my eyes only to find myself strapped to a metal operating table. I tried to scream but a hand clamped down over my mouth. The hand moved away when the person it belonged to seemed to decide that I wasn't going to scream. I looked around the _very_ white room and saw Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and even Total in similar positions as mine. And on top of everything else my back felt really weird, I could almost feel the touch of feathers. I'm going crazy aren't I? I shook my head to clear it.

"Subject 248 has woken up." This guy in a white coat said into a walkie-talkie, "The others should be waking up shortly."

I heard a muffled reply come through the walkie-talkie and then the room fell silent. The room strangely had an antisepticky smell to it, I noticed as I breathed in and out. This whole room was creepy, but what do you want for us having been knocked out, kidnapped, and then later waking up only to find ourselves in this weird room? I definitely now think that Nudge was right about the name.

_'Got that right.'_ I heard. It sounded like it was coming from inside my head. I really am going crazy now, aren't I? Surely I'm not being sent to the cuckoo farm next, unless this was the cuckoo farm? I quieted my head and listened to all the sounds around me. The only sound in the room was footsteps but the guy wasn't stomping, actually he was doing quite the opposite. It seemed to me that I had better hearing now than I did before. Weird, right? I ignored my hearing and looked around again and this time noticed that my family was now all awake.

"Hello again, Maximum." I heard Jeb's voice say before he stepped into the white room.

"Why hello, father dearest." I said, faking enthusiasm. I would've clapped my hands together if it hadn't been for the metal bonds restraining them.

"You may have some questions," Jeb started, totally ignoring me, "And they will all be answered, but before that I'm sure you would like an explanation."

"How 'bout you start with why we're strapped down. 'Cause that is so not cool." Nudge yelled at Jeb.

"That's actually point 2." Jeb smiled, "Point 1 is my work. You see I'm head to a place I believe people call The School, though it doesn't really matter.

"Now what I do here is basically only over seeing everything that goes on. I direct what these other scientists do. Here, at The School, I am responsible for directing these other scientists to take humans and mix their DNA, normally with some kind of animal."

"You mean genetically engineering?" Fang asked.

"Yes, people call it that. Now onto point 2," Jeb continued, "The reason you are strapped down is because you were operated on. And, as we've learned, people tend to struggle after that."

"What! You can't just abduct people. There are laws normal people do tend to follow." I yelled at him.

"We aren't people of the law here, Maximum. And as I'm sure you all are thinking, it's was perfectly fine to operate on my daughter. You see she has the potential to be great."

"She was already great." This comment came from Fang and I flashed a smile at him. Even in our predicament Fang still was always able to calm me down slightly. He definitely made my life more livable.

"I'm sure she was, but now she's better." Jeb said with a toothy smile before continuing, "Oh, and also Maximum you might like to know that you were not a crack baby. Valencia was just trying to protect you from me." His grin broadened as he said that.

"Well, I can definitely see why she would do that. I mean just look around you." I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked what your DNA is mixed with yet." Jeb said as if he hadn't heard me speak.

"Are you gonna gloat or tell us?" I snapped.

"As of about a week and a half ago you are all 98 human and 2 avian. Except the pooch here who is 97 canine and 2 human with the rest a mix of avian and a little of something else."  
"Hey!" Total shouted, "Who are you calling a pooch?"

I'm pretty sure that we all had shocked looks on our faces as we turned to him, at least I did.

"What?" Total asked. Suddenly his eyes brightened, "Hey! I can talk. And my back is all tingly."

We all looked at his back and simultaneously noticed that where there was usually just scruff there was now a tiny black set of wings coming out between his shoulder blades. I heard gasps all over the room, including my own. These wings were not the fake kind you buy at party stores, they were the type you normally would find on birds. Come to think of it my back was tingling too.

'_So is everyone else's.'_ I heard in my head.

'**Who is that?' **I asked.

_'Angel. I don't know how but I can read everyone's thoughts and can send them thoughts too. But it's kinda hard.'_

**Oh, um...I don't really know what to say.**

"Yes, Total can talk and also has wings, much like the rest of you. You will each have your own powers that are different than the ones everyone else here has. And you also have wings. I think I'll let you figure all that out on you're own though." Jeb said.

"I have just one question," Nudge said, "Are you going to let us off of these operating tables? 'Cause it's kinda hard to figure that out strapped down."

"You'll be moved to a more permanent cell in the building. You're lucky Maximum, if I wasn't related to you you'd be in a dog crate like every other experiment here." He said.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie and mumbled something into it. "Looks like you're going to get to meet some of the human-wolf hybrids and you're very own half-brother." Jeb smiled again.

* * *

**So I finally updated. And this chapter is longer. I'm really excited to go to Bamboozle tomorrow and this seem like a good thing to keep my mind off of it. I'll try and post another chapter tonight. Review and you'll get a quote.**


	13. Chapter 11

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 11 – Max POV**

The human-wolf hybrids, as it turns out, were those bulky things that had came on the tour bus behind Jeb before. Whenever that was, anyways.

_'I'm calling them Erasers.'_ Angel thought to me and I heard her giggle out loud.

"Take the human-avian hybrids to the cell that has been set aside." Jeb said to the guy (can he even be called a guy?) in the front, presumably the leader.

Jeb turned back to me, "Maximum, I'd like you to meet your half-brother, Ari. Ari, Maximum." Well if he could be considered a brother I guess he could be defined as a guy. Possibly.

"Lovely. I can definitely see the resemblance between us." I said sarcastically.

"Really? Because I can't." Ari snarled, totally missing my sarcasm.

"Play nice children." Jeb interrupted our conversation, if you can even call it that.

"Sorry dad." Ari said.

Pretty soon we were being rolled off into a cell somewhere in the building.

"You're lucky," I heard Ari say from above the operating table that I was still strapped down to, "Most of the experiments don't get the _royal treatment_."

I didn't have time to respond to him with the heavily sarcastic response I had in my mind because we were unstrapped and then left alone.

"Well this sucks." Gazzy said as we all sat down around the tiny enclosure and looked around. There was nothing in this room except our bodies. And a window, a very tiny one that you could only see outside but no one of us could manage to fit through. I bet Total couldn't even fit through that small space. And it was probably enforced with some strong material. So I'm thinking it's impossible to get out of. Besides the one window there was only one door that only opened from the other side (I'm guessing because there was no handle or anything on the side we were on and it was obviously a door because we were just rolled through it). This place was impossible to get out of. You think I'm overexaggerating about the room? Well think again because I can certainly say I'm not. But at least there was one very good thing in this room. My family. I don't know where I'd be without them. I know I'd lead one hell of a miserable life without them.

"Royal treatment, my ass." I heard come from Iggy's direction. Normally I'd be the one to yell at him for swearing but I didn't say a word to him this time. After all, my mind was still processing all of this crap.

I really would like to know how the hell we would just be kidnapped without D knowing or anyone else. What about the fans that would be at the gigs I was supposed to be playing on the tour? What will Anne think in two weeks when we don't return home? And I really would have loved the chance to confront my real mother. I have some questions that I really would like some answers to. I pushed these thoughts aside. We would be home in two weeks. I would not let my family suffer through all of this. I would get them back home. There was no doubt about it, I'd find some way to escape somehow.

"Max, look at this!" Angel yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw that she somehow had managed to cut two identical slots in her shirt. Actually, looking around we all had slots that had been cut out of our shirts, the whitecoats must have done it while we had been sedated. Anyway, coming out of the slots in her shirts was her own pair of fluffy, white bird wings. How was this even possible? I'm probably just dreaming, right? I have to be. I approached Angel, warning her with my eyes what I was going to do. Her head gave a little nod and my hand reached out. Almost immediately my fingers hit the feel of soft feathers. It felt like the feeling my wings (I'm guessing) on my back had felt like before, except softer. Angel's wings felt like a birds downy feathers, which I guess is appropriate because she was so young. I wondered what my wings looked like.

"Max, close your eyes and clear your mind. And then think about opening your wings. I want to try something." Angel told me.

I felt my eyes close on their own accord and I cleared my mind. I thought about the bumps in my shirt and them opening into beautiful, fully-grown wings. I felt a whoosh of air. It was barely there but I could still feel it.

"Now turn around." Angel directed. I did as she said and a few seconds later a picture popped into my mind. Only it wasn't from my eyes. It was from directly behind me, where Angel was standing. And you could see my wings from that spot. As it turns out my wings were mostly white, though they weren't as white and they didn't look as soft as Angel's were. And there were speckles of light brown all over them, it was a little bit lighter than my dirty blonde hair, which had actually been recently dyed from its original yellow-ish blonde color. Let me just say that Fang had not been happy when he saw my blonde locks had magically changed colors. My wingspan was actually pretty big, at least big compared to the size of Angel's wings. Overall, I actually liked my wings.

"Did you send me that?" I asked, turning back around.

"Yes." She beamed.

"That's an awesome power, Angel." I said. I obviously knew Angel had the ability to read minds but I wondered what powers I had, what powers everyone else had.

"We'll all find out soon, Max." Angel said, reading my mind. That was a truly freaky power, no matter how amazing it was. Angel could be listening to anyone's thoughts at absolutely any point of time. I really had to remember to keep my thought strictly G rated. Angel turned around towards Nudge.

I looked around at everyone else and noticed they were all also checking out their wings. Angel was practically petting Nudge's wings, which were a brownish color with russet streaks in random places all over them. The underside of her wings we're streaked with white, they really did look amazing.

Gazzy was also around where Nudge and Angel were. The 3 of them and Iggy almost formed a circle, but I'm pretty sure they were having separate conversations.

Gazzy had his wings spread out and his back to me. Gazzy's wings were a white-ish color. They were white but not as white as Angel's wings were. His wings seemed to match his blonde-hair-blue-eyes combination, much like Angel's did.

Iggy and Gazzy switched positions (well they didn't really move but they both turned the opposite direction they were facing), and now I could see Iggy's wings pretty clearly.

Iggy's wings we're an off-white color and in the glare of light I could see a reddish tint in them. And his wingspan looked to be about the same size as mine.

My eyes broke away from those 4 members of my family and strayed to Fang. He had his wings spread out and was facing the wall, meaning that I was able get a good look at his wings. They were absolutely incredible. I loved everything about this man. He left me breathless, even now just looking at his wings.

The length of Fang's wings was bigger than mine was, considering he was so tall, or taller than I was at least. His wings were so black that they gleamed a purple color. Like I said, incredible.

"Hey." I said to him quietly after approaching him. I ran my fingers over the feathers that made up his wings and felt him shiver beneath my touch.

He turned around and gently pressed his lips to my cheek before answering back, "Hey."

We just stood there staring into each others eyes.

I started to wonder why I wasn't freaking out about all this. I mean, I was abducted and experimented on. What would possibly make me not freak out? But I knew the answer, my family, especially Fang. I wanted to know if they were okay, if they were alive. I had to act tough for them. I had to be a leader and hide my weaknesses, ignore them completely. And I was too damn curious for my own good. I wanted some answers.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to our cell opened. "Subject 8, AKA Iggy, is needed." A whitecoat smiling quite wickedly said.

**Iggy POV**

"Subject 8, AKA Iggy, is needed." I heard. My head snapped up immediately and my eyes widened. What the hell could they possibly want with me? I didn't want to leave Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Max. And, well, Total too. They were my family, I didn't want to go to some unknown place without them. I don't think I'd be able to handle myself.

I opened my mouth to respond but before any words could come out of my mouth I was hauled out of the cell my one of the human-wolf hybrids. I felt a hand holding both of my hands behind my back while he walked behind me. I tried to scream my no sounds would come out of my mouth. What the hell is going on? I tried to struggle against the hybrid's hold but he only applied more pressure to my wrists, making them hurt like hell.

I was led into another white room that smelled even more anticepticky than the one I woke up in who knows how long ago. I struggled some more but before I could find some way to get out of this situation I was tied down to yet another operating table. I looked around the bright room and saw that the dudes in white coats had a bunch of tools out and they looked like they were prepping for surgery. Surgery on who? Me? This is really turning out as a day in hell. I tried to struggle against my restraints. I had to get the hell out of here! Otherwise I was sure to die. And I really needed to make it home to see Ella again. I struggled even more but this time I felt a cloth right under my nose. And it smelled really strange. I think there was chloroform on it. I tried struggling once again but I could feel myself weakening. Before I knew it my movements stopped out all together and my vision went black.

**Max POV**

**  
**Iggy had been deposited in our cell a while ago. And he was unconscious the whole time. I felt my calm façade start to crumble. We could not survive under these conditions. What if Iggy didn't wake up? But he was still breathing so that was a good thing, right? He had to be okay. But we had to get out of here before something like this happened again, or something worse happened. I couldn't bear to lose any of my family members.

I felt tears collecting in my eyes, tears that threatened to fall. Before they could run down my face I buried my head in Fang's chest. Fang, who hadn't left my side since Iggy had been dragged out of our hellhole. I breathed in his scent to calm myself down. And it worked. No tears fell but I still kept my head pressed to Fang's chest.

"Hello?" A voice asked from where Iggy had been lying unconscious a few seconds ago.

**Iggy POV**

I felt myself start to come back and I thought I had woken up. It was weird, one second I was unconscious and couldn't hear a thing and then I heard the sound of Fang comforting Max.

"Hello?" I heard myself ask. What if something happened to my family? Max and Fang surely needed my help to defend Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel from this place.

Was I dead? What if that operation had gone wrong? I felt myself shoot up into a sitting position. So I wasn't unconscious anymore, if I had been I wouldn't have been able to move. But that didn't explain why I couldn't see anything. Holy crap! What the hell is wrong with me? If I had been dead I knew I'd be able to see. What happened? I honestly felt like crying. My face suddenly felt wet. I moved my hand from where it was on the ground and put it to my face. Liquid, I hadn't cried in years. This place made me vulnerable, I hated it.

"Iggy?" A voice asked hopefully, it sounded like Nudge. "Are you okay?"

"Look at me! I can't see myself and I know I look like shit! Do you think I'm okay?"

I heard a few gasps and suddenly realized what I said. I'd never so much as yelled at anyone. And I'd just yelled at sweet, innocent Nudge. Despite my predicament I felt even more horrible than I did before.

"What do you mean you can't see yourself?" Max, or at least it sounded like Max, said.

"I mean-" I started but was cut off.

"Max I don't think you'll like the string of words that were ready to come out of Iggy's mouth. He can't see anything. He's blind." By now Angel was sobbing. It sounded like everyone else was too, even Max and Fang. And if Max and Fang are crying you know you're in deep shit.

* * *

**So I'm sorry for taking so long to post it but school has been really busy. Does the really long chapter make up for my absence? If it doesn't I've got another chapter already typed up and I'll post it as soon as I get some reviews. And when you review you get a quote from chapter 12.**


	14. Chapter 12

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 12 – Fang POV**

"We need to get out of here." Max said desperately. I couldn't agree with her more. It was after the thing with Iggy. The façade that both Max and I had put up of being strong and held together was burning down. We couldn't take much more of this.

"But we have no route of escape." Iggy pointed out. He was right too, of course.

"Well someone has to come in here to check on us sometime." I said.

"So you're saying that whoever comes in here we triple team and then find our way out of here?" Max asked, a new kind of fire in her eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I could imagine the same kind of fire that was in Max's eyes to be in mine too as I said that.

**Third Person POV**

"They're planning to escape." A whitecoat, Laurent, said to the leader of the operation, Jeb Batchelder.

"Well we won't let them do that." Jeb said smugly, "Besides this particular batch was made to test their survival in the real world. And who the hell was the one to decide to operate on Subject 8? They were supposed to stay in that cell until I gave the go-ahead to lead them back to the tour bus!" His voice increased in volume when he got to the now blinded kid.

Laurent didn't even flinch. He was used to Jeb raging like that. Jeb acted like that all the time and even threatened a few lives but was never strong enough to follow through on his threats. His big heart made him weak, and his weakness made him vulnerable to a mutiny, Laurent thought smiling evilly in his head. "I'm afraid it was James who did, sir." Laurent answered in a leveled off tone. No one cared if they ratted out James to Jeb. No one cared for James, period.

The whole room of whitecoats that attended this little hearing turned to the whitecoat who went by the name James.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jeb was, by now, even more enraged. His hatred for people not following the orders he gave them seeping through. His anger was the only thing that stopped everyone else from dethroning him as head of the School. It was the only thing that kept him from death in a place like that. By now you could see the veins sticking out of his forehead. Anyone could say that this was the maddest they'd ever seen him before. "You screwed up the entire operation!"

"It's not like it can't be easily fixed." Anyone looking at James right as he said that would have thought he was psychotic. But of course he did act like he was.

"And what do you suggest?!" Jeb yelled.

"Well it's pretty simple. It only involves the blind kid and a gun. Then we'll see how your precious avian hybrids really are fit for survival." James still had a murderous glint in his eyes, much like he always had.

"They will not be killed!" Jeb was still screaming and now shot up so quickly from his chair that you would have thought the area surrounding him was on fire. Yep, definitely the maddest any of the whitecoats had ever seen him before.

James held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "It was only a suggestion. We've done it in the past, after all."

Jeb ignored him before he could do something he'd regret. Well actually no one could regret killing James, even if it was an accident. James was the worst of the whitecoats at the School. He had no insight to follow the orders given and, quite frankly, he was a jackass. Ask anyone who knew him, and they would agree. Even Jeb might but his great big heart prevented him from taking any further actions besides yelling at James.

When Jeb had calmed down enough he spoke again, "Laurent, I'd like you to escort the flock to their tour bus and explain a little more to them about what they've been doing these past 2 weeks."

And with that they were dismissed. No one thought to look back as Laurent walked in the opposite direction as the rest of the room went. No one thought he should fear for his life, he was strong.

* * *

**I'm planning on starting a short story for Instant Star. I wanted to know how many of you readers would read it..So review it and tell me if you would read it. And by reviewing you'll also get a quote from chapter 13.**


	15. AN, please read

**I just felt the need to tell everyone that I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been debating on whether or not I should go back and edit previous chapters because I'm not exactly happy with my writing. Please give me some opinions on that.**

**And also, right now I'm working on chapter 13 and it'll be posted once I'm done typing it up. I'll even include a summary of what was going on since it's been a while.**

**Okay last thing, for chapter 14 (and possibly chapter 13) I need some song ideas. I'm trying to make things happy, or at least fake happy. As much as I'd like to put in depressing songs it would cause problems going back to G Major.**

**Sorry for making everyone wait.**

**-Sarah**


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary of things that have happened:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total were going on Max's tour. They were kidnapped around Death Valley and brought to The School, and now they all have wings. Angel has her ability to read minds and Total can speak, while everyone else has yet to discover their powers. Iggy was also blinded. There was a meeting and it was found out that the flock was made to test their survival and Jeb also sent Laurent to let the flock go. Hints were dropped that Jeb is vulnerable to mutiny.**

* * *

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 13 – Max POV **

The door to the cell slammed open, "All of you with me." A whitecoat stood there and waited for us to follow. I heard him sigh from across the room with my new super hearing. Or maybe it was just how small the distance between us was. After his sigh his feet carried himself into the cell. Wrong move, mister.

My instincts kicked in and I shot toward him. Flinging my arm back I delivered a swift punch to the nose. It was a normal punch, one that would have been enough to make him stager, but not fall unconscious. After all we did need to know how to get out of here and didn't want to run into more trouble than they had to. And how could we trust this whitecoat, one may ask. Well we had Angel's mind reading ability on our side.

"Wait," The whitecoat said before I could make another move to punch him again, "I'm here to get you out of here."

"He's telling the truth." Angel said, surprise lacing her words. Despite everything that 8-year-old had been through she was still able to be shocked.

"Fine." I said. I'd never been one to give up as easily but I trusted Angel. If she said this guy was okay to follow I'd listen.

We all made our way out the door with the whitecoat leading the way. In the wide hallway we were able to all walk in a line, not giving anyone to the chance of losing the group. Fang immediately came and walked next to me, putting his arm around my waist. On my other side Angel tugged at my hand and Nudge was walking right beside her. On Fang's other side was Gazzy with Iggy following close to his side. Everyone had a hand connected to someone else's except in Iggy and Gazzy case where Iggy had a finger through a belt loop on Gazzy's jeans so he could lead Iggy to safety.

The whitecoat led us down a series of winding halls until we finally came to a stop and a big red door. I was guessing this was the exit. My reason why? And it's not because this was the only door that was red, because there were others. No, instead it was because there was a window in this door and I could see the surroundings of outside.

I went first just in case there were any traps. Of course Fang tried to get through the door before but I wouldn't let him.

When I walked outside I was hit with a blinding flash of light. It reminded me of the paparazzi and their cameras. Except that the flash didn't keep going on and off, it stayed on. The sun. It blinded me from its spot above us. Now was the time for sunglasses. Too bad I didn't have any.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I now saw that the tour bus was a few feet away.

"Your bus will take you back home to Canada." The whitecoat informed us, "When you back your tour will be over. No one will know that you've been missing.

"We've already got everything planned. There have been Photoshoped pictures of all of the gigs you missed circulating around." He placed a folder of what I guessed contained those pictures in my hands, "The only thing you need is stories about what happened at said gigs. There's suggestions for that in the folder too."

How did I even know he was telling the truth? This bus could be transporting us to some remote location in Australia or something. Wait, that's not right. In order to do that the bus would have to travel over water. But don't think I didn't notice how the whitecoat said Canada instead of Toronto.

We'd probably be better off flying home. Why didn't we just do that? Well we've haven't really had the chance to test-drive our wings yet. So for that reason it was probably safer for us to just take the dreaded bus. I would make sure we would get home.

_'We're going home Max!'_ I looked over at Angel and saw that she was excited. But of course she was, what 8-year-old wouldn't be happy to go home and see their parents?

"Fine." I just sighed and got on the damn tour bus. My family could see how hard this was on me, listening to the people who had done all of this. I'd be better when we get out of this dreadful place.

There wasn't much fighting I could actually do on the subject though. I just had to get my family home. If something happened and we didn't end up in Toronto I'd stay strong and make sure to get everyone out of it.

Of course I did have an alternate motive. I wanted to confront my mother. Everything else that Jeb had said seemed to be true, maybe he was right about my mother too. But I wasn't counting on it.

Everyone followed me onto the bus and the first thing I noticed was that everything was exactly where we left it. Exactly. And that's pretty much saying a lot because even when we were on the road everything was rattling around. Kinda freaky there.

I looked over towards the bus driver to see that he was turned to the wheel and I couldn't see his face. In the mirror, however, I could see him more clearly, or well I could see his eyes. They were glazed over and he was staring blankly ahead of him. Creepy. I quickly looked away.

The whitecoat had followed us onto the bus and decided to say something more, "You will not under any circumstances show anybody your wings."

"Well, what's your name again? Larry, that's kinda hard considering they're attached to our backs."

"You'll take any measures to hide them then. And it's Laurent." He gave a grin similar to the toothy grin Jeb had used, only his grin made him look mad scientist crazy.

"Yeah well, like I said Liam, big wings are a tiny bit hard to hide. How am I supposed to play shows for G Major. You can't actually think a windbreaker is in style, can you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised

"Well then you better find a solution. Otherwise the show must not go on." He said.

_'Max, he's got tons of answer and it's really not worth it. Please Max? I want to go home.'_ Angel sent to me.

"But what about the others? In September they all have to go back to school. They can't always be expected to hide their wings." I said as the idea came to me.

"Then you are in charge of making sure they do. Maximum, no one will know about us. And think about what will happen to you if people found out about your wings." He was actually right. Everyone would want to touch or see my wings. It was enough to be Maximum Ride, pop star, but I really don't want to add Maximum Ride, avian hybrid, to that. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Fine." I sighed and sat down on one of the bench seats that were connected to the table. I turned towards the window, defeated. I could deal with this later.

"So basically you had a great tour." He turned around to leave but kept his head facing our direction, "Oh and the bus driver will snap out of his trance in a few minutes." With that he walked out the door of the bus, slamming it behind him, and didn't turn back.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I mumbled quietly, finally turning back around.

"I don't think it did, Max." Fang smirked.

"Well, it should have." I told him as he sat down next to me.

"I know." He said, taking my hand in his.

"So now we're on the road again." I said as the bus driver snapped out of whatever trance he happened to be stuck in and started to drive away from that hellhole they call The School.

"Yep." Angel said and she sat down on the bench on the other side of the table. Nudge sat down beside her and Iggy and Gazzy took the couch.

* * *

**Chapter 14 and 15 are almost already done. I just have to add Kelli's song to chapter 14. Suggestions for songs are still welcome for chapter 15 though. I was thinking of trying to add a little more Fax to it. Review please. Reviewers get a quote from chapter 14.**


	17. Chapter 14

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 14 – Max POV**

"We need a story." I said a while into the trip. That was really the only part that still needed to be defined. I needed to get everybody's minds off of the subject they were most likely on.

"Well we just need the details." Iggy said from across the small area, where he was still sitting on the couch.

"What happened to the bands?" I asked suddenly. I was going to play with local bands. Darius had set it all up so that there was a band at each venue that could back me up during the show. I would have normally played with SME as my backup band but really they were Jude's band. She needed them since she was recording tracks for her album this whole time.

"Max they really wanted us." Angel said sadly, "The whitecoats and erasers went to each town and brainwashed the people that were there."

"Oh." I said.

"How do you know that?" Nudge asked, "Did they tell you that? Because they didn't tell us. Or at least I don't think they did. You would have thought that I would have noticed that, you know?"

"They thought it." Angel answered Nudge's first question.

Everyone, except for me, looked at Angel. I was the only person that knew about her ability. "Angel can read minds and send thoughts," I answered for her.

"That's amazing!" Nude was first to speak, "Can you read my mind? Ooh, what am I thinking?"

"Are you sure you want me to repeat that thought Nudge?" Angel asked.

"That's awesome!" Nudge exclaimed, "I wish I had a power like that. That's not entirely fair that you get to read minds while I can't do anything special." Nudge got up and went to go sit by Iggy and Gazzy on the couch.

After sitting down, Nudge shot right back up. "Oh my gawd!" She yelled and then touched the part of the couch where she was just sitting with the palm of her hand.

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew Max. Did you and Fang make out on this couch?" She asked.

"Er, yes?" I answered. We had given the bus a little 'christening' before when we had stopped at a rest stop on the way to Death Valley. All the kids had gotten out to go get food and such while Fang and I stayed here. 'Nuff said.

"Ew." Nudge repeated and went to go sit back by Angel. She gazed out the window and watched the surroundings go by.

Meanwhile everyone stared at her. Did she not realize what just happened. That moment with Fang had happened almost 3 weeks ago. I kept wondering how she knew about that.

"And how do you know this, Nudge?" I asked since she obviously wasn't going to say anything more.

She turned back around to face me. "I don't know." She answered, "I just felt it. But then it got me thinking and I really miss home, you know? And what's going to happen when we get there? We have wings on our back, Max. What if my parents don't love me anymore?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be alright sweetie." I said, trying to comfort her from where I was. I would have gotten up and hugged her but Fang was sitting right next to me, making it impossible to get up. I settled for placing my hand on her arm.

"We still need a story." Iggy reminded us, breaking our little moment.

"Yes," Fang agreed, "But that's not nearly as important as songs."

I looked at him blankly.

"Max, Jude expects songs describing your life on tour." He explained.

"Oh yeah." I remembered Jude telling me that, "Well I've got My 'Sweet Time'."

"We've been gone for almost 3 weeks, you really think she'll accept 1 song?" He asked.

"No." I said, "But I could say I was too busy living the life of tour."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I opened my journal, which was conveniently on the table in front of me, and opened up to a blank page.

"We'll help you write a song, Max!" Angel said, her eyes sparkling with excitement over the idea.

"Alright." I said, going along with it. It was nice that the mood could be so easily lifted. "What's our idea?" I asked.

"It should be kinda fake happy," Nudge said. "Like not happy, but just a song that makes you smile just because of it's fakeness. Wait that doesn't make sense, does it?" She looked quite puzzled.

"Actually I get it." I said. And so we spent the next few hours arguing over the lyrics. We finally had a finished product so I started singing it, looking down at the paper since I didn't have all the lyrics down yet.

**Just Dance**

_Life, all in all,_

_Is your destiny,_

_So take what you have,_

_And live it with glee,_

_And dance, dance, dance._

_Take what you have and dance,_

_You never know when you will go,_

_So just dance,_

_'Cuz I know ya wanna,_

_Dance._

_So when you're down,_

_There's no reason to frown,_

_There's a world out there for you to discover,_

_No need to be shy, come out of your cover,_

_And just,_

_Dance, dance, dance..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_No need to be shy,_

_Just get out there and fly,_

_The world will come for you,_

_So just shine right through,_

_I know we can do it,_

_'Cuz there's nothing to it,_

_Just come out and shine..._

_And dance, dance, dance, dance,_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance,_

_For the world..._

_And dance, dance, dance..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_JUST DANCE!_

When I was finished everyone had smiles on their faces. We had wings, yes, but we could still be happy. Whether we liked it or not we would just have to deal with that fact. We'd live.

The only thing that bothered me was, how did we know we were actually safe? For all we know the whitecoats could come back for a surprise checkup in a few weeks. Little did I know...

* * *

**So first I'd like to credit Kelli (ForeverIndebted) for the song she wrote, Just Dance. And thanks to her for letting me use it. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm going to try and update faster this time though. And if you wanted a way to get me to update faster, review. Your reviews are what keeps me going. I was seriously thinking of putting this story on hold until I saw some of the reviews I got. Reviewers get a quote from the next chapter.**


	18. IMPORTANT AN

**Because of several reasons, I've decided to discontinue this story. I've been finding it hard to find the proper inspiration needed to finish writing This Maximum Ride at the moment or the enthusiasm to write out all that was planned. However, in the future, I may decide to pick up again.**


	19. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Maximum Ride. And as much as I wish I did, I never will. Ultraviolet is by Alexz Johnson, My Heart is by Paramore, and Deeper is by Alexz Johnson as well. Now on with the story!**

* * *

This Maximum Ride

**Chapter 15 – Max POV**

It turns out that writing 'Just Dance' had exhausted everyone but me. And, well, Fang too. He was pretending to sleep beside me on the pullout couch. Since we didn't have any hotels booked on the way back, we had no other choice but to keep driving and sleep on the bus.

All of us were fine with that. I just couldn't sleep. In some ways I was depressed but I wasn't paying attention to those details of my life.

No, I was focusing on my feelings for Fang. I needed at least one sappy-ish song to be put on this album. And Jude knew how deeply I felt for Fang and that those feelings would not change on tour.

I put the pen to the page and my hand had a mind of it's own.

_Everybody knows the truth  
Everybody sees right through  
There's no escaping what you do  
Do to me, do to me _

_I swear that you're just sinking in  
Like a stain that's on my skin  
I try to fight  
But I won't win anyhow_

_It's too late for me now, 'cause  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_I don't want what's good for me  
I don't need a remedy  
No one's gonna rescue me  
From myself_

_I don't care if it hurts my eyes  
I'll stare until I'm going blind  
You can hate me  
I don't mind anymore_

_'Cause I know you're cure and  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_For the sun  
For the sun  
For the sun_

_And I'm addicted, I can't break free,  
You won't resist it,  
So don't make me move out from the afterglow  
Oh_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun_

_Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn, but I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun  
Heading for the sun  
Heading for the sun_

Fang was like air to me, he was my rock, and that's how inspiration managed to strike me, the type that could only happen when thinking of Fang. Before I even knew what was happening, I had turned to the next page of my journal and started writing a new song.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is..._

My heart really only beats for Fang, like it does until the day I die.

I found out that thinking about what has happened between Fang and I was awesome inspiration to keep writing songs. As I thought about this I flipped to the next page.

_If we don't talk that's okay  
'Cause I hear everything that you say  
You got my heart tuned into you  
A hold this hurt inside  
It shows and you can't hide  
But if we open up we'll break through_

_You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes and just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open to me now_

_You got broken once before  
Closed your heart up  
And said no more  
We were trying not to fall  
Afraid of letting go  
Wait until we know now_

_You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes and just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open to me now_

_And the morning shines much brighter to me  
Somehow, somehow, yeah  
__Maybe this can last forever  
If we thought, know what we feel  
And you love me like I know you will_

_You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes and just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open to me_

_You and I go deeper  
Down below where no one sees it  
When you close your eyes and just believe it  
You and I go deeper  
Where everything's unspoken  
And the world seems so wide open to me now  
_

I was thinking fully of my love for Fang and nothing else throughout my writing. He was the perfect inspiration for writing songs out of absolutely nowhere.

When I looked over to the clock I was surprised to figure out that I had written those three songs in under an hour.

I smiled to myself, I really do love Fang. Although I already knew that.

"What are you smiling about?" A voice asked from beside me. Fang. He was still lying right next to me.

"Nothing much. But I just wrote three songs in under an hour. I think that's a new record." I said.

"What're they about?" Fang asked with no evidence of sleep in his voice. He must have stayed awake this whole time.

"You." I answered simply.

"Can I see?" I handed him my journal and waited while he read over my work. I couldn't see his face while he read, considering he was holding the pages up to his face to read in the low light. But when he put the journal down his face was filled with nothing but love. He didn't have to say it, I could see it in every single part of him.

Without thinking I threw myself on top of him and kissed him with as much passion as I possibly could. Our bodies moved together and our tongues battled for dominance, but I knew we had to stop this before it went to far.

Fang was the one who pulled away first, reading my mind. "We really should stop. If we go any further I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Same here." I said but didn't move from my position. Damn kids. I wish we were back home so we could do what we wanted to. And I hope Angel didn't hear that.

I sighed and slid my body down Fang's, ignoring the hissing sound that came through his incredibly sexy lips, and rested my head on his chest. I think I knew how a drug addict feels when they're going through withdrawl. I felt exactly the same thing right about now, Fang was a drug for me in ways I've never really understood until now.

"Night Max." I heard faintly when I was bordering on the edge of conciousness.

"Night Fang." I attempted to say before I fell asleep in the arms of the man I would love for eternity.

* * *

**I'm baaack. And I apologize for my 2 month absence. This story is officially..continued. I missed you guys.**

**The only reason I stuck three songs in this chapter is because I want to skip the recording process yet still post the lyrics in the story. And I added FAX, so that should make up for it. But the next chapter or two will probably also be similar. As of now there's 8 songs for Max's next album so I figure another 3-4 songs should suffice. This is pretty much where I ask for song suggestions. I have a few in mind but I could use some ideas.**

**So I wrote a story for Rainxface's Writing Challenge. I'll love you guys forever if you read and review it xP It's called 'Sharpie War' and you can find it in my profile.**

**I also started a C2 with some of my all-time favorite Maximum Ride stories in it so you can check that out as well if you want to. Or PM me some suggestions if I missed any stories.**

**The only other thing I want to say is...REVIEW. Your reviews always help me feel more inspired to write. I'll also send reviewers a quote from the next chapter as soon as I get that started.**

**--Sarah**


End file.
